


Anon Request #1

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sickfic, slight angst, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested where one of the boys has the flu or one is sick and the other takes care of them. I hope you like it :)<br/>Also on my tumblr and wattpad @toystoran :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Request #1

Harry was sick, like, really sick. He always seemed to get a cold at least once or twice while on tour, but this was far worse than a cold. He couldn’t keep anything down and his throat was killing him. The boys, of course, helped as much as they could, but all Harry wanted was Niall. Although, he’d never admit that. They were currently in the US, Miami to be exact, and he and Niall were sharing a hotel room. Harry was lying on the bed, wallowing in self-pity. Internally of course. He didn’t want to seem pathetic, but, he was clingy when he was sick. Not to mention it was hard to not hear him getting sick every half hour. It was pouring the rain outside, and although it was soothing, Harry still felt like garbage. He wasn’t sure where Niall was, but he had disappeared about an hour ago, and Harry really wanted him to be there. He always wanted Niall around, it just happened to be worse when he was feeling poorly. He was laying in the dark, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the balcony outside, when the door opened and Niall walked in. He was soaked, which wasn’t a shock. It sounded like golf balls were falling from the sky it was raining so hard. Niall walked over to Harry with a bag in his hand and set it down on the bedside table. He took off his jacket and threw it over a chair in corner of the room. He took off his shoes and socks and walked back over to where Harry lay.  
“How ya feelin’ Haz?”  
Harry made a weird noise in response. It hurt to talk, but he tried.  
“Where, where’d you go?”  
Niall crouched down and looked at Harry with pity in his eyes. The poor lad looked helpless. He brushed some of Harry’s curls off his face where they were sticking to his forehead.   
“I went out to get you some stuff to make ya feel better.”  
Harry wanted to cry. Happy tears of course. Niall was the best. He attempted to sit up and little, but he didn’t have the strength. He whimpered. Niall sighed fondly.  
“Harry babe, lemme help.”  
Harry nodded, defeated. Niall gently wrapped his arms under Harrys’ and lifted him up a bit, so he was resting against the pillows. He then turned and started taking items out of the bag he had brought in with him.  
“I wasn’t sure what I should get you, so I asked the pharmacist what would be good for you, and I got something that will hopefully help. I got cough drops for your throat and some ginger ale for your stomach, and soup and some crackers for when your throat stops hurting as bad.”  
“You’re an angel Ni.”  
Harry sighed happily. Niall smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead, lingering a bit. Once he pulled away, he gently stroked Harry’s cheek with his thumb, still smiling softly.  
“I’m no angel Haz.”  
“You are though. You’re a ball of sunshine, and you’re so kind and caring and happy and perfect and-“  
Harry stopped when he realized he was rambling. He looked up at Niall, who was looking down at him with so much fondness it made his heart melt.  
“I love you Haz.”  
Niall whispered. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said.   
“I, I mean-“  
Harry smiled sadly.  
“Please don’t take it back Ni.”  
He looked close to tears. Mostly because he was sick, but he also really hoped Niall had meant what he said.  
“What?”  
Niall asked confused.  
“Don’t take back that you said you loved me.”  
Niall looked down at him again.   
“I wasn’t-“  
But Harry cut him off.  
“Because I love you too, and if you didn’t mean that, then just pretend you did yeah?”  
Harry was whispering, because his throat was hurting worse now that he was talking. Niall’s eyes widened.  
“I wasn’t gonna take it back Haz, I just, I didn’t want to just let it slip. Not while you’re sick at least.”  
“Would you have said it otherwise?”  
“I, yeah. Eventually.”  
Niall looked down sheepishly.  
“I’m glad you said it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. I said it back didn’t I?”  
“You meant it?”  
“Well I certainly didn’t say it for my health.”  
Niall cackled at that.   
“Jesus Haz.”  
“So, you meant it?”  
“Of course I did.”  
“Good. Now come cuddle me.”  
“You don’t want any soup or-“  
“Ni.”  
Niall looked up again.  
“Yeah?”  
“I just wanna cuddle.”  
“Ok.”  
Niall took off his still wet jeans and tossed them near the chair and crawled in the bed on the other side of Harry. He turned so he was facing Harry, wrapped his arm around his waist, and pulled him close to him. He gently stroked Harry’s hair and kissed the top of his head. Harry fell asleep ten minutes later, and Niall not too long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know that Harry wasn't sick in Miami, but I knew the weather since I was there, and it fit :)


End file.
